Um pouco mais de amor no mundo
by Lany
Summary: SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS. Alguns momentos são tão importantes que os nossos pensamentos deveriam ficar gravados. RemusTonks.
1. Parte I  Nymphadora Tonks

**Aviso:** Essa fic tem spoilers de "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_". Bem, se você ainda não leu o livro e não deseja saber nada o que acontece nele, é melhor parar por aqui.

**Um pouco mais de amor no mundo**

**Parte I - Nymphadora Tonks**

Eu nunca pensei que fosse conseguir sentir dois sentimentos tão opostos, felicidade e tristeza, ao mesmo tempo. Eu nem iria adivinhar que _tanta _coisa iria acontecer... Mas o que eu aprendi durante todo esse tempo é que o que realmente importa é a nossa capacidade de lidar com o inesperado.

Desde o meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando a gente teve a famosa Orientação Vocacional, eu decidi que seria uma Auror. Talvez por causa das histórias que eu fiquei sabendo sobre a família da minha mãe. Eu queria a maior distância possível dessa parte da família, principalmente da "tia" Bellatrix. Melhor do que eles terem uma "Black" (como mamãe foi queimada da tapeçaria, não sei se posso me considerar uma) que não era sangue-puro, era acrescentar o fato de que ela tinha como profissão combater Bruxos das Trevas.

Mas também escolhi essa carreira por sempre gostar de uma aventura, de quebrar regras e pelo meu senso de justiça, é claro.

Quando eu pensava no futuro, nessa época, eu não refletia muito sobre o quesito casar e ter filhos. Na profissão que eu queria, seria muito complicado. Já era difícil ter Aurores do sexo feminino, ainda mais casadas.

Mas naquela época eu também não imaginava que entraria em uma Ordem Secreta para poder enfrentar Você-Sabe-quem. E nem sabia que o meu primo era, na verdade, inocente de todas as acusações.

Assim como eu também não imaginava que conheceria _ele_.

Ele mudou o meu mundo, por mais brega que isso pode parecer (e podem acreditar, _brega_ com certeza é uma palavra que não me define. Principalmente quando você usa blusas de bandas bruxas e cabelos espetados).

Eu aprendi _muito _com ele. Remus me mostrou que eu poderia gostar tanto de alguém, que ele passaria a ser a minha capacidade de sorrir. Ele me mostrou que todas as pessoas têm defeitos, não importam se propositais ou não, e elas não devem ser julgadas por eles.

Ele me ensinou que a palavra _amar _pode ter vários significados e ser eterna. E que, principalmente, a gente não tem domínio sobre ela.

E ensinou o quanto a maioria das pessoas são bastante _injustas._

A única coisa que eu queria era mudar o mundo dele também, assim como ele fez com o meu. Eu queria que ele percebesse que poderia ser amado e nem tudo é sofrimento. Eu queria que ele percebesse que a gente poderia enfrentar os problemas juntos, e que a única coisa que eu queria no meio do caos era estar ao lado dele.

Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui ao meu lado agora.

Eu sei que não é a melhor hora de alguém descobrir que vai ser pai e eu concordo com isso. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, com o terror e o medo nos cercando. Mas eu não posso negar que estou _feliz_. Estamos casados e nos amamos. Nós vamos ter um filho. Uma esperança no nosso caminho.

Eu já sei de toda a história. Os lobisomens estão sofrendo uma discriminação como nunca antes e eu estou sofrendo inquéritos no Ministério por causa disso. Tudo o que ele sofria por causa da sua condição, eu estou sofrendo também.

Mas o que importa? No mundo da forma que está, qual é o motivo de continuar trabalhando lá? Por que eu vou levar em consideração pessoas que também não se importam comigo?

Mas ele não entende. Ele acha que eu estou sofrendo mais por estar casada com ele. Ele acha o quê? Mesmo se não estivesse com ele, eu estaria tentando lutar contra tudo o que está acontecendo. Será que depois de tudo o que passamos no ano passado ele não sabe que eu simplesmente _não me importo?_

Remus sempre vai ter essas inseguranças. Mas eu pensei que ele havia entendido que ele tinha que tentar superá-las. Por mim. Por _ele._

E será que ele ainda não entendeu que eu o amo e nada vai mudar isso? Por mais ou menos um ano eu tentei esquecê-lo, sem sucesso. O que ele acha? Que vai ser o Ministério, que está sendo controlado pelos _Comensais_, que vai fazer com que eu pare de amá-lo?

A nossa maior força é o amor, Dumbledore sempre disse. E eu pretendo usar essa força o quanto eu puder. Eu tenho orgulho de ser chamada de Senhora Lupin. Não importa se olharem torto para mim. Eu sei quem o Remus verdadeiramente é, e isso já me faz feliz. Eu tenho é pena das pessoas que não conhecem o homem maravilhoso que ele é. Ele tem seus defeitos, mas quem não tem?

Eu fui da Lufa-Lufa. Nós não somos idiotas, como muitos pensam. Nós somos justos e leais. Simplesmente não desistimos de nada. Muito menos das pessoas que amamos. E _por ele vale a pena lutar. _

Eu não gosto nem de pensar na briga que nós tivemos há poucas horas. Eu sei que aquele não é o Remus. Ele está confuso e com _medo_. Eu não posso negar que fiquei magoada com as palavras dele, por isso o motivo de minha tristeza, mas eu sei que tudo isso é uma forma dele se defender. Ele está se sentindo culpado e mais uma vez está querendo tomar decisões _por mim. _A minha opinião tinha que contar, sabia?

Ele utilizou a desculpa de que queria ajudar o Harry a completar a missão que Dumbledore havia deixado. Ele disse para eu ficar na casa de mamãe porque eu ficaria segura. Mas eu sei que isso tudo é mentira. São desculpas para abandonar-me e deixar o nosso filho também. Eu falei tudo isso para _ele_ e esse foi o motivo da nossa briga.

Eu já amo o nosso filho tanto quanto eu amo Remus. Não importa se eu sei há pouco tempo da existência dele. Ele é a minha esperança. Eu só queria que Remus percebesse _isso também._

Toda essa situação não é somente flores para mim, não. Se eu já não imaginava ser mãe, imagina ser mãe tão nova e no meio de uma guerra? Mas eu não estou triste, nem querendo correr. Esse menino ou menina é a prova do porque temos de lutar. Temos que lutar para conseguir um mundo onde todas as pessoas possam viver, não importa se são trouxas, se não tem sangue puro ou se tem um pai que é um lobisomem.

Ele nem sabe se o bebê vai herdar a licantropia dele e já utilizou esse argumento. O nosso casamento não foi um erro, assim como essa gravidez também não foi. Não me arrependo de nada. Se tem uma coisa que eu agradeço foi quando eu entrei para a Ordem da Fênix.

A única coisa da qual eu me arrependo é de aparentemente não conseguir demonstrar para o Remus o quanto ele é importante para mim.

Não importa se a mamãe fala que simplesmente eu deveria esquecer o Remus. Eu sei que ela também não o aprova. Assim como eu acredito que o Remus irá entrar por essa porta para ficar com as pessoas que o amam incondicionalmente, tenho certeza de que quando mamãe conhecer o verdadeiro Remus, ela irá mudar de opinião.

Eu ficarei aqui esperando por ele. Na nossa discussão, o que mais me machucou foi ele falar que o nosso filho iria ficar muito melhor sem pai do que com um pai que ele se envergonharia. Eu tenho certeza de que ele dará todo amor e carinho ao nosso filho e que, conseqüentemente, o nosso filho, na idade certa, irá entender todos os problemas do pai.

Tenho certeza de que o Remus irá voltar e esse bebê terá um excelente pai. Um pai que contará histórias, dividirá chocolates e ficará correndo pela casa. Um pai que vai segurar na mão dele quando ele estiver medo, que irá seguir os seus primeiros passos, que irá mostrar diversos livros e criaturas formidáveis. Um pai que provavelmente ficará envergonhado quando tiver que dar conselhos sobre garotas, mas que irá ensiná-lo o que a palavra "Maroto" significa.

Mal posso esperar para a minha barriga começar a crescer, eu começar a ter desejos e começar a comprar coisas para o bebê. Eu vou ser _mãe! Uma mãe de cabelos rosa chiclete!_ Parece até mentira!

Já imaginou se esse bebê for um metamorfomago que nem eu? Provavelmente irei passar por todos os problemas que a mamãe passou. Ela disse que eu mal nasci e já comecei a mudar a cor do cabelo! Será que naquela época eu já gostava de rosa?

Como eu queria, Remus, que você estivesse aqui do meu lado para podermos compartilhar tudo isso. Mas eu tenho esperanças. Você irá voltar. E cuidaremos dessa pequena vida juntos.

Choraremos muito quando ele nascer, assim como iremos chorar imensamente quando nos despedirmos do nosso filho em King' s Cross, no primeiro dia em que ele for para Hogwarts. E esse mundo com certeza estará bem melhor do que o nosso.

_Não podemos perder a esperança..._

_Continua..._

**Agradecimentos: **Muito obrigada Nikari Potter por ter aceitado betar essa fic!

**Notas da autora: **Essa fic conterá alguns capítulos, cada um na perspectiva de um personagem diferente. E o título foi inspirado em uma frase da McGonagall no final do sexto livro, na famosa cena da Ala Hospitalar.

Reviews me farão muito feliz, rs!


	2. Parte II  Remus Lupin

**Parte II - Remus Lupin**

Já é de madrugada e eu ainda não consegui dormir. Estou andando de um lado para outro na minha - na _nossa_ sala, sem conseguir nem ao menos ficar sentado.

Eu nunca iria conseguir explicar tudo o que eu estou sentindo agora. Se Almofadinhas estivesse aqui, ele provavelmente iria comentar que eu deveria simplesmente _viver _mais e pensar menos. Mas eu sou assim, e tem certas atitudes que são difíceis de mudar.

_EU SOU PAI!!!_

Quantas vezes eu pensei que isso seria impossível? Já era difícil, nos tempos de Hogwarts, eu conseguir namorar. Eu nunca tinha coragem de contar o meu segredo, e por isso os meus relacionamentos não duravam muito. Não era _certo _elas terem como namorado um lobisomem sem saberem. Não que eu achasse que se eu contasse, a minha vida amorosa seria muito melhor. Na verdade, provavelmente seria até pior.

Agora imaginem só _casar e ter filhos?_ Isso era tão surreal para mim! Quase como se pertencesse a um futuro de uma outra pessoa e não o meu. Mas aconteceu. Eu encontrei Dora e finalmente essa porta se abriu. Ela não sabe o quanto que ela é _única._

_EU SOU PAI!!!_

Admito que eu errei. E muito. A minha razão mandava tomar uma atitude, e os meus sentimentos, outra completamente diferente. Tenho muita sorte da Dora ter me perdoado de a ter abandonado e abandonado o nosso filho também.

_EU SOU PAI!!!_

Eu tenho um filho. Um menino. _Teddy Remus Lupin. _Ele é lindo e parece muito com a mãe (a Dora acha que ele parece comigo, mas tenho que discordar). Aparentemente, ele é um metamorfomago igual a mãe. Já mudou a cor de cabelo várias vezes, mas ele já está bastante tempo com a cor turquesa. Dora achava que ele tinha que gostar de rosa.

Mas como eu bem a lembrei, ele é um menino. E eu acho que rosa vai acabar sendo uma cor que ele não vai usar muito.

Alguém está descendo as escadas. Provavelmente, é a Dora me procurando.

Sentei no sofá. Precisava aparentar pelo menos estar calmo. Afinal, Dora havia falado para eu tentar descansar um pouco e parar de ficar indo de cinco em cinco minutos até o berço do nosso filho. Como no quarto eu não conseguia simplesmente parar de fazer isso, resolvi vir para a sala.

Irei falar para ela que é só uma insônia. Somente isso. Eu nem estou me sentindo tão _feliz_ que mal consigo parar de sorrir.

- Remus? Você está aí?

Dora apareceu na porta. Ela parecia estar bastante exausta. Ela não deveria mesmo ter acordado e descido só por minha causa...

- Remus, o que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

Não consegui controlar o riso quando ela se aproximou. Acho que ela nem percebeu, mas os seus cabelos estavam da mesma cor turquesa do que os do _nosso filho._

_Nosso filho..._ Acho que nunca irei me cansar de falar isso. _Nosso pequeno Lupin... Nosso..._

- Por favor, será que você poderia me dar uma resposta? – ela disse, cruzando os braços.

- Não, não aconteceu nada. Somente insônia. Se eu ficasse no quarto, eu poderia fazer algum barulho e te acordar, ou acordar o Teddy.

- Humpft. Se é para você ficar longe e me deixar _preocupada_, eu deixo você ficar monitorando o Teddy sem parar...

Acho que eu percebi o que na verdade ela estava pensando. Será que era medo de eu os abandonar mais uma vez...? Será que ela pensou que eu havia deixado a casa, e não somente estado em algum dos outros cômodos?

- Além disso, Remus, você precisa dormir. Você está muito cansado que eu sei, e nem está comendo direito! Por favor, tente relaxar, senão...

Quando você está feliz, não precisa de coisas normais como sono ou comida.

- Mamãe disse que papai também ficou assim logo quando eu nasci, e que ele teve que ir para o St. Mungus, já que ele...

Segurei uma de suas mãos e ela parou a frase. Ela percebeu que estava falando muito rápido e até mesmo coisas que ela não queria dizer. Ela estava insegura, eu sabia. E eu mudei para um assunto que eu queria comentar desde o momento em que eu peguei o Teddy nos braços pela primeira vez.

- Dora, eu sei que na verdade você estava com medo de eu ter abandonado vocês e-

- Não, isso não é verdade, eu só desci porque –

- Nymphadora, eu te conheço. Eu sei exatamente o que você está pensando. E eu quero te assegurar de que eu não vou te abandonar. Eu só quero ficar ao seu lado e ao lado no nosso pequeno. Acredite em mim. Eu estou tão feliz que eu nem sei como demonstrar tudo o que eu estou sentindo, nem sei como agir. Eu só sei que te agradeço por nunca ter desistido de mim e por ter me dado um motivo para lutar. Eu amo vocês dois, e mesmo se eu não sobreviver a essa guerra...

- Você VAI sobreviver, Remus. Nós dois vamos.

- ... Eu quero que vocês saibam o quanto vocês significam para mim. Eu tenho os meus defeitos, eu tenho as minhas inseguranças e eu sei que sempre serei assim. Desde quando eu fui mordido, sabia que não seria igual às outras pessoas, mas eu também não tinha noção do quanto sofreria pelo caminho. Eu agradeço sempre por ter encontrado pessoas que gostavam realmente de mim, por mais que o meu destino pareça sempre tomar um rumo trágico.

- Pode deixar, dessa vez não vai ser. Sempre existe nos contos trouxas a famosa frase "E eles viveram felizes para sempre". E a gente vai ter a nossa. Acredite nisso.

Era difícil acreditar em um futuro perfeito. O futuro perfeito não existe, já que sempre o preconceito permanecerá. Mas ele pode ser realmente muito melhor do que o presente.

- A minha insegurança pode acabar me dominando mais uma vez e posso acabar não cumprindo o que eu estou falando. Mas eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto que eu estou feliz _hoje_.

Eu também não posso deixar de pensar que talvez eu não sobreviva à guerra. _E que talvez ela também não sobreviva._ Mas eu não quero pensar em nada triste _hoje_. Eu quero aproveitar esse momento único. Um momento de felicidade. Um momento no qual eu conseguirei produzir talvez o meu Patrono mais poderoso.

_Eu quero viver mais e pensar menos._

Ouvi um barulho. Choro de bebê vindo quarto. Provavelmente, alguém reclamando que está com fome...

Dora deu um beijo na minha testa e soltou a minha mão. Nem precisei perguntar para onde ela estava indo.

Fui até a cozinha fazer um chá para mim. Quando acabei, voltei para o quarto com a xícara na mão. Nymphadora estava andando de um lado para outro, cantando o que eu achava que era uma música de _As Esquisitonas _para o nosso filho dormir.

- O que aconteceu com as canções de ninar tradicionais?

- Ah, elas são tão _comuns_! E muitas vezes nem fazem tanto sentido assim. Quero que o nosso filho já conheça as melhores músicas da atualidade! Quando ele estiver maior, claro, vou levá-lo a todos os shows!

Apenas rio. Teddy inesperadamente mudou o cabelo para verde e Dora fez o mesmo.

- Eu também consigo, querido. Só o _papai _que não consegue.

É tão bom no meio de uma guerra ter algum motivo para sorrir.

_Neles, eu finalmente consegui encontrar a esperança..._

_Pelo menos por hoje. _

_Continua..._


	3. Parte III Andromeda Tonks

**Parte III - Andromeda Tonks**

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que poderíamos considerar paciente. E não era agora, esperando notícias do meu genro e principalmente da minha filha, minha pequena Nymphadora, que eu iria ser.

Estou andando de um lado para o outro sem conseguir sentar por um instante. Às vezes, vou até o berço onde o neto está dormindo para assegurar a segurança dele. Teddy, agora com os cabelos ruivos, dormia tranquilamente. Pelo menos ele ainda não entendia que os pais estavam longe. Em uma guerra. Lutando. Sofrendo todos os tipos de perigos existentes.

Inclusive um perigo chamado _Bellatrix Lestrange_.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Remus, antes de sair, havia pedido, ou melhor, implorado para que Nymphadora ficasse em casa. _Teddy precisaria dela_, ele disse. Mas de nada adiantou. Nymphadora, para o meu desespero, também foi para Hogwarts. Antes de sair, ela disse que iria ficar em um lugar seguro e não iria participar da luta. Mas Nymphadora é uma Auror e eu sei que ela não vai conseguir ficar quieta. Ainda mais sabendo que Remus corre perigo. Os Grifinórios podem ser corajosos, mas a lealdade das pessoas da Lufa-Lufa não tem limites.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Para ser sincera, eu não concordei com o casamento entre Remus e Nymphadora no início. Ele é um lobisomem e esse com certeza não era o futuro planejado para a minha filha. Além disso, ele era bem mais velho do que ela e, por sua condição, sofria muito nas condições monetárias.

Mas esses dois últimos problemas não eram nada comparados ao primeiro. Eu sabia, simplesmente, que Nymphadora sofreria muitos preconceitos por causa do marido que ela escolheu. Eu também sabia que nos tempos que estavam para vir, com Você-sabe-quem ficando cada vez mais forte, ela iria sofrer. Eu tinha quase certeza das conseqüências que essa união poderia gerar: Nymphadora perdendo o emprego e provavelmente tendo que se esconder. Alguma mãe gostaria de um destino desses para a sua filha?

Eu expliquei e Nymphadora disse não se importar. E foi por causa da felicidade dela ao falar sobre o futuro marido que eu resolvi não argumentar mais. Resolvi esperar. Minha filha já era crescida e tinha todo o direto de escolher o seu caminho, assim como eu tinha direito de não aprová-lo.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Eu mal pude acreditar quando Nymphadora me contou sobre a gravidez. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin nunca tinha sorrido tanto quanto naquele dia.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Eu mal pude acreditar quando Nymphadora me contou o motivo de ela estar triste: Remus a havia abandonado por causa do medo. Medo de ter passado a sua condição para o filho. Medo de eles serem considerados escórias. Medo. Medo. Medo.

E ele é um Grifinório. Depois eles falam que nós, os Sonserinos, que somos _covardes_.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Mas Remus acabou voltando como Nymphadora sempre acreditou. E cuidou de minha filha de uma forma bastante inesperada para mim. Ele realmente ama Dora. O único problema de meu _genro_ é o fato de ele não estar acostumado com a famosa frase _amar e ser amado em troca. _Ele é um homem, como todos os outros, com inúmeros defeitos. Havia sofrido muito em sua vida, principalmente por um fator que não era totalmente sua culpa. Havia aprendido que a vida é dura e que desilusões acontecem todos os dias.

Eu passei a admirá-lo e fui percebendo os motivos de a minha filha ter se apaixonado por ele.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Nenhuma notícia deles ainda. Daqui a pouco Teddy irá acordar. O que será que aconteceu? Eu não agüento mais essa espera. Eu preciso saber. O destino de nosso povo, o destino de _minha filha_ pode estar sendo decidido nesse exato momento. E eu estou aqui, sem receber nenhuma notícia.

Vou até o berço do meu neto. E não consegui segurar as lágrimas quando eu percebi que o cabelo dele está da cor rosa chiclete.

Nesse momento, tive a certeza de um fato que eu lá no fundo eu já acreditava: minha filha não vai mais voltar.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Não sei quanto tempo passou. Nada importava mais. Muito menos o barulho do relógio. Eu só queria ficar ali com Teddy no meu colo, chorando. O que o destino havia reservado para mim? Por que tanto sofrimento?

Percebi quando alguém abriu a porta. Deixei Teddy novamente no berço e desci as escadas. Não me surpreendi em vê-lo na nossa casa.

_Kingsley._

Eu consegui perceber a dualidade dos sentimentos dele. Ele estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo o impedia de estar triunfante.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Nymphadora conheceu Kingsley no Ministério e, assim como Moody, ele a ajudou muito enquanto ela ainda estava fazendo o treinamento para ser Auror. Nymphadora encontrou bastantes dificuldades em certas áreas, pois ela tinha muita facilidade _em cair._ Mas isso, é claro, não a impediu de ser aprovada e de ser uma excelente Auror.

E se Kingsley está aqui, justamente _ele,_ só poderia significar, só poderia significar que...

Que o que eu mais temia realmente havia acontecido.

Resolvi começar pelo lado _feliz._ Primeiro sempre as boas notícias, depois as lágrimas.

- Então, Você-sabe-quem...?

- Foi derrotado. Harry Potter conseguiu. E aparentemente, dessa vez, para sempre. Ele não irá voltar mais e a guerra finalmente acabou. Mas-

Eu não preciso esperar a finalização da frase. Eu sei. E eu não quero escutar as palavras. Vai fazer com que tudo fique mais _real._

- Infelizmente, Senhora Tonks, a sua filha e o Remus ---

Kingsley percebeu algo no meu olhar que o fez parar. Ninguém deveria dar uma notícia dessas para uma mãe. Deveria ser considerado _crime_.

- Não precisa falar. E-e-u já sei. Quer dizer, eu já tenho idéia do que seja. Mas quem --?

O olhar dele ficou mais intenso.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor não me diga que foi _ela_!

Não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas. Eu estava chorando de uma forma que eu não consigo mais controlar. Minha Dora, minha pequena Nymphadora e o marido dela, ambos...

Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar na palavra.

Kingsley me ajudou a sentar no sofá. As minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Eu perdi Ted há pouco tempo...

- Eu não sei direito os fatos porque Hogwarts estava um caos. Parece que Dolohov era quem estava duelando com o Remus, pelo menos foi o que o irmão de Dumbledore falou. Mas, Andromeda, foi a Bellatrix que estava duelando com Nymphadora antes de ela cair. Eu sinto muito. Mesmo. E...

Eu não vou conseguir segurar todos os meus sentimentos agora. Não, isso tudo é um pesadelo. Só pode ser.

- EU FALEI! Eu falei com a Nymphadora para não sair de casa, ela ainda estava em fase de recuperação por causa do parto e o Teddy chora muito de noite e não deixa ninguém dormir! Os reflexos dela com certeza estariam menores! Eu FALEI com ela que provavelmente a Bella estaria lá e que ela iria tentar novamente acabar com o lado _traidor_ da família, que Ted já tinha ido e que eu não poderia perdê-la também...

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Eu não sei mais onde estou e não sei mais identificar os meus sentimentos. Eu só quero a minha filha de novo, quero dar um abraço, reclamar do cabelo rosa, das roupas que ela usa...

- Senhora Tonks, a Tonks foi uma excelente Auror. Você acharia mesmo que ela ficaria em casa enquanto Remus estava correndo perigo? Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe como ela é.

Não prestava atenção direito nas palavras de Kingsley. Só conseguia pensar no tempo verbal utilizado por ele- _passado. Nymphadora foi. _Como aquilo era cruel.

E quem foi uma das principais culpadas? _ELA!_ Como ela pôde? Eu sei que Bella nunca pensou em ninguém, apenas nela e no poder. Mas mesmo assim! Nymphadora _é_, e não adianta que eu não vou usar o tempo passado, sobrinha dela! Como uma pessoa pode ser assim? Eu nunca me senti pior em parecer fisicamente com ela. Pelo menos eu sei que, moralmente, eu sou _muito _melhor...

- Mas ela também não sobreviveu – Kinsgley começou a falar. – Eu sei que ela é sua irmã e...

Eu e aquela _desgraçada _apenas dividimos o mesmo sobrenome.

- Bella não é minha irmã. Teve uma época que ela realmente era, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Nós fizemos as nossas escolhas. Ficamos de lados opostos. E depois do ocorrido com a minha filha, sei que não adiantaria nada eu ter continuado na _Casa dos Black_. Eu e Sirius fizemos a coisa certa.

Escutei barulho de choro. _Teddy._

_O pequeno Teddy está órfão!_

O destino é verdadeiramente cruel. Deixá-lo tão pequeno, sem pais, pais que certamente o dariam todo o amor que pudessem. Nymphadora estava tão feliz com o fato de ser mãe. O sorriso não saía do rosto dela. Ela já estava fazendo tantos planos, do que ela iria ensinar, do que os _três fariam juntos_...

Eu não posso acreditar em nada do que aconteceu. Não é justo. Não é justo. Não é justo.

Mas se existisse justiça, Sirius estaria livre com o afilhado dele.

_E o afilhado de Sirius é o padrinho do Teddy._

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Kingsley colocou uma mão no meu ombro. Ele sabe que nessas horas não tem conforto.

_Apenas o tempo irá me ajudar._

Pedi licença e fui até o quarto. Teddy ainda estava chorando e o peguei no colo. O cabelo do meu neto continua rosa.

_Nymphadora ficaria feliz de o ver assim. Desde o nascimento do filho, poucas vezes ela tirava o rosa, porque ela queria que ele o imitasse. E eu havia avisado que por enquanto ele não iria tentar imitar ninguém. Mas depois..._

Comecei a andar pelo quarto com o Teddy até ele se acalmar. Só restava nós dois. Não adiantaria reclamar pelos pais...

_Porque eles não voltariam mais._

Mas ainda há esperanças. Teddy simboliza o amor dos dois e é um dos motivos de eles terem lutado juntos até o fim.

_Juntos, nós conseguiremos enfrentar todos os problemas, Teddy. Você é a minha esperança e prometo que você saberá tudo sobre mamãe e papai._

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Um novo tempo está começando.

_Continua..._

**Notas da Autora: **Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à Nikari Potter, pela betagem e, além disso, por toda a ajuda e paciência!

E muito obrigada mesmo a todo mundo que está acompanhando essa fic! Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, hein!


	4. Parte IV Harry Potter

**Parte IV - Harry Potter**

Eu já sabia que aquele dia seria difícil. Por causa disso, eu havia me preparado para ele.

Essa cerimônia iria simplesmente iniciar uma nova época tanto para mim, quanto para os outros bruxos. O Ministério (coordenado por Kingsley, obviamente) havia preparado uma homenagem para todas as pessoas que ajudaram, de uma forma ou outra, a derrotar Voldemort. Ele pediu a minha opinião e eu o aconselhei a dar uma maior atenção às pessoas que não sobreviveram. Eu ainda sentia um peso todas as vezes que pensava nelas. Tantas pessoas haviam me apoiado nos momentos mais necessários. Pessoas que queriam também um mundo novo e livre de medos, um mundo mais justo. Esses bruxos e bruxas (e, porque não, coruja e elfo), infelizmente, não estariam ali para aproveitar essas mudanças.

Eu fiz questão de estar ali na primeira fila. Se eu ainda estava vivo e se o Mundo Bruxo poderia tentar se reconstruir, era por causa deles também. Eu não conseguiria ter feito nada disso sozinho. O amor nos moveu durante toda a guerra, dando esperanças nos momentos mais difíceis, sendo o conforto quando tudo não parecia ter mais solução.

Apesar de um novo tempo estar começando, a tristeza ainda pairava. Era difícil dizer adeus e aceitar todos os entes queridos perdidos. Só pelos Weasleys já dava para se ter uma idéia do que estava acontecendo nas outras famílias. George era quem estava sofrendo mais. Se já não é fácil perder um irmão, imagine o seu irmão gêmeo.

Foi pensando nisso e analisando a multidão que o meu olhar recaiu em uma pessoa: na Senhora Tonks. Ela estava com o pequeno Teddy. Foi neste momento que eu percebi uma coisa: ela estava sozinha. Ela já havia perdido o marido e agora havia perdido a filha e o genro. O neto era a única família que lhe restara.

Ainda era difícil acreditar na morte de Remus. Remus, que eu encontrara pela primeira vez no trem indo para Hogwarts. _Um professor em um trem. Já começou de uma forma incomum. _Remus, que foi o meu melhor professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e me ensinou a Conjurar um Patrono. _O Patrono salvou tanto a minha vida, quanto a vida de Hermione e Sirius. _Remus, que era amigo do meu pai. _Quantas histórias sobre eles que vocês não dividiram?_

E Tonks, então? Tonks, que quando eu a conheci parecia tão c_olorida e descolada. _Ela ria, era espontânea e sempre iluminava o local quando entrava. É claro, a não ser no meu sexto ano, quando ela estava com problemas para se metamorfosear.

E Teddy estava órfão. _Órfão assim como eu fiquei depois da Primeira Guerra._

Mas agora seria diferente. Eu fui tratado com descaso pelos meus tios, mas eu iria fazer de tudo para ser um ótimo padrinho, assim como Sirius teria sido se ele tivesse a oportunidade. Teddy também tem a avó dele que com certeza o criará com um enorme carinho. Também sei que os Weasleys irão recebê-lo de braços abertos, afinal, eles conheciam bastante o Remus e a Tonks. O meu afilhado vai com certeza desde pequeno conhecer a palavra _família_.

O pequeno Teddy irá saber tudo sobre os pais, o que infelizmente não aconteceu no meu caso. A Senhora Tonks certamente tem várias histórias sobre a filha dela e sobre o nascimento do neto, e eu posso contar sobre quando o pai dele lecionou em Hogwarts e algumas histórias dos Marotos que eu conheço.

Eu nunca senti tanta certeza de que naquele dia, no Largo Grimmauld, eu tomei a atitude correta confrontando Remus. A felicidade com que ele anunciou o nascimento do filho e a foto que ele carregava no bolso demonstrou isso. Por mais que Teddy não vá se lembrar do pouco tempo que ele ficou com os pais, ele foi amado por eles. E vou lembrá-lo sempre disso.

Sem dúvida, ter conhecimento sobre os pais é importante. Pelo menos para mim, foi. Quando eu li aquela carta que estava no quarto do Sirius, os meus pais pareceram estar mais perto de mim. E quando alguém mostrar a foto do bebê de cabelo turquesa com os pais para o Teddy, ele vai ter a prova da existência de Remus e Tonks. Pessoas que queriam a felicidade dele. Pessoas que o amavam, acima de tudo.

_Eu estava tentando criar um mundo onde ele pudesse ter uma vida mais feliz_, Remus havia dito pra mim na floresta.

Por mais que os motivos de Remus fossem bons, eu sabia que, no futuro, eles não bastariam para Teddy. Nos momentos cruciais, Teddy não vai querer nada mais do que um abraço do pai ou um beijo de sua mãe. Quando Teddy for pela primeira vez para Hogwarts, ele vai sentir a falta dos pais ali com ele. E nada, nem ninguém vai poder compensar completamente a ausência deles.

Mas nós tentaremos amenizar esse sentimento. A falta e a saudade irão existir, é claro, mas nós não deixaremos ele se sentir _sozinho. _Ele não precisaria caminhar sem ajuda, como eu precisei no começo. Teddy não precisará dormir em armários embaixo de escadas. Ele vai ter pessoas para guiarem-no e o ajudá-lo. Pessoas que se preocupam com ele.

Voltei a prestar atenção na homenagem. Ginny estava ao meu lado segurando a minha mão durante todo o tempo. Ela realmente me dava o conforto que eu precisava, assim como eu fazia o mesmo por ela.

Eu sabia o que deveria fazer quando a homenagem acabasse.

* * *

Quando as primeiras pessoas começaram a levantar, eu fiz o mesmo. Ginny queria ir também, mas eu precisava ir sozinho.

A Senhora Tonks ainda estava sentada quando eu me aproximei dela. Teddy estava com o cabelo laranja (o que chamava bastante atenção) e ela estava limpando o rosto com um lenço – claramente, estava chorando. Mas também, por que não estaria?

Eu me aproximei com um "Boa tarde" e sentei ao lado dela. A Senhora Tonks sorriu educadamente. Justo quando eu cheguei ali, não sabia mais como começar a conversa. Na verdade, as semelhanças físicas dela com Bellatrix Lestrange ainda me assustavam um pouco.

- Vim conhecer o meu afilhado – eu resolvi começar falando. – Bem, a Senhora sabe que os dois haviam me escolhido como padrinho, não?

- Sim, os dois me avisaram logo que tomaram essa decisão. Eu achava que seria difícil de te encontrar naquela época.

Passei a observar Teddy com mais atenção.

- Remus mostrou uma foto dele...

- E com certeza na foto ele não estava igual agora. Ele muda a cor do cabelo mais vezes do que a Nymphadora na mesma idade.

- Sorte que pelo menos por enquanto, ele só consegue mudar a cor do cabelo...

A Senhora Tonks repreendeu uma risada.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse, Senhora Tonks, que eu vou ajudar a senhora a cuidar do Teddy. Bem, para ser sincero, eu não sei nada sobre bebês. Mas, com a sua ajuda, eu prometo que vou conseguir apreender rápido. Ou pelo menos tentar.

- Então a sua primeira lição vai ser como segurar um bebê.

E ela colocou o pequeno Teddy nos meus braços, na posição correta para que ele ficasse confortável. Confesso ter ficado um pouco assustado. Ele não chorou e eu fiquei surpreso. Normalmente, bebês estranham pessoas diferentes.

Ainda mais pessoas com medo de deixarem-no cair no chão.

- E outra coisa: não precisa me chamar de Senhora Tonks, Harry. Pode me chamar apenas de Andromeda. Eu não tenho problemas com o meu primeiro nome como Nymphadora _tinha_.

- Certo, Andromeda.

Eu apenas fiquei observando o meu afilhado nos meus braços. Pensando, pensando, pensando...

Parecia que a história dos Marotos era destinada a ser trágica. Meu pai foi morto por Voldemort. Sirius Black ficou preso por longos doze anos em Azkaban por um crime que não cometeu. Quando conseguiu fugir, ficou preso na casa onde morava quando adolescente, sendo que ele odiava a família. Acabou sendo morto por sua prima Bellatrix, sem antes ser reconhecida sua inocência em relação ao crime que o havia levado para a prisão. Remus foi mordido por um lobisomem na infância, e quando finalmente conseguiu amigos, acabou se separando de todos eles de uma vez só. Pouco tempo depois de descobrir toda a verdade e se reunir a um deles, o amigo foi morto. No momento em que tudo parece estar dando certo, quando ele conseguiu encontrar uma pessoa que o amasse de verdade e teve um filho com ela, ele também morreu. Isso sem contar o preconceito sofrido durante toda a sua vida pelo fato de ele ser um lobisomem.

Claro que também tem o Pedro. Mas, para mim, Pedro não era um Maroto. Ele deixou de ser no dia em que se uniu a Voldemort e contou o paradeiro da minha família. Ele tinha uma grande parcela de culpa na história toda, para falar a verdade.

Eu não sabia onde eles estavam agora, mas se isso era um conforto, eu sabia que estavam todos juntos. Os três verdadeiros Marotos, com Lily e Tonks. Eles estariam plenamente felizes agora. Sirius provavelmente não teria mais os anos em Azkaban pesando nos seus ombros e Remus não teria mais nenhum problema com a lua cheia. Com certeza, eles estariam aprontando tanto quanto aprontaram em Hogwarts, para o desespero de Lily e Tonks. Apesar de que, pensando bem, eu não me surpreenderia se Tonks ajudasse na brincadeira.

Teddy e eu somos agora os únicos descendentes dos Marotos. Eu prometo lutar para a vida dele ser o mais _normal _possível, mas, é claro, com um pouco de travessura. Filho de Maroto, Maroto é.

_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._

E assim como Lily e James sempre estiveram comigo, eu sei que Remus e Tonks estarão sempre com Teddy.

Devolvi meu afilhado para a Andromeda, já que ele começou a fazer uma cara chorosa. Logo marcarei um dia para visitá-los, e Andromeda comentou que a minha segunda aula vai ser de como trocar fraldas.

Bem... Quando eu aceitei o pedido, sabia que tinha de ser padrinho na alegria e na tristeza, não é mesmo?

_Continua..._

**Notas da Autora:** Gostaria de agradecer novamente a Nikari Potter, por betar a fic e chamar a minha atenção pela demora dos capítulos!


End file.
